


Help I Lost A Fanfiction

by MangaGrl1600



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaGrl1600/pseuds/MangaGrl1600
Summary: Ok, so I have been looking for this particular Danny Phantom fanfiction that I know is on FanFiction.Net but I can't find it anymore and I apparently didn't follow it. I'm hoping someone will be able to help me find it. It is an incomplete fanfiction where Danny is turned into a vampire and is taken in by the guy who turns him (an OC), his family thinks he is dead and I believe that the title was something along the lines of "Bloody Attraction" or "Bloody something" (I could be wrong because no stories are coming up). The story, for what is there, is really well written and I just want to reread it. The story is mainly focused on Danny's transition into being a vampire in a relatively non-angsty way and it gives a interesting twist on vampire culture.More details inside
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Help I Lost A Fanfiction

Random Details I do remember: Collars are worn as a sign of modestly, Danny and the person who turns him end up in a relationship, and they are living in a large house with 4 (ish) other vampires who are in the same coven (if I'm using that word right), 

Scenes I remember: Sam and Tucker are the ones to find the site of the attack with a puddle of blood and Danny's phone being left behind, Danny almost gets killed by vampire hunters and, in the last chapter, it is hinted that Vlad (who I think isn't as creepy as usual in this fic) found out what happened to Danny and I think he knew where he was.

I really don't think anyone is going to see this but I'm honestly getting desperate. This fic has been randomly popping into my mind for months and I can never find it, it might have gotten deleted but I don't want to give up just yet.

Please tell me the name of this fanfiction if you can, or you can comment any search tips you think might help.


End file.
